I Do?
by tenten007hero
Summary: Sakura is about to get married when after three years, a certain someone sasuke enters her life again. Who will she choose?
1. One Week

**I don't own Naruto although I did wish I owned a certain Uchiha.**

**Summary- Sakura and Huan (I do own him) are going to get married. Sasuke comes back after three years and so maybe the happy couple isn't really that happy at all. Maybe the bride to be is in love with someone else.**

**I Do?**

**Chapter 1: One Week**

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, pen and paper in hand. It was seven days to her wedding and she was checking off all the things that she had done so far.

"Check, check, and che-, no that's not checked," she said. Everything was ready but her dress.

"Knock knock," someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked while getting up to answer it.

"The greatest man ever!"

Sakura smiled, "Hey honey." She gave the man of her dreams that was coming in a kiss.

"Hey," Huan said. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "How's my bride to be?"

"Bored."

"I can fix that!"

"I'm bored of planning this wedding! Get your head out of the clouds."

"Sorry. Is everything ready?"

"Yep except I still have to get a dress."

Huan looked at her directly at her, "You still haven't gotten a dress yet?"

"I haven't had time."

"The wedding is in a week1"

"I know, I know. Don't worry about it."

"Well I just came just came by to grab my wallet. I left it here the other night," he searched around until he found it.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"See you," she replied.

"Why haven't you bought a dress yet?" Temari asked Sakura. Both of them were having lunch.

"Sakura shrugged," I don't know."

"Is there a certain reason maybe?"

"What do you mean?"

"A certain someone?"

Sakura quickly argued," I'm so over Sasuke."

Temari looked half taken aback, "Well I was going to say the shock of marrying Huan, but now I think there is a good reason to believe that may not be the case."

Sakura looked into the blonde girls eyes. She was wrong. When Sasuke came back there were together, but now at 23, he left three years ago to do whatever his little heart desired.

"Whatever," she mumbled. Temari smirked.

_Damn it! I'll never hear the end of it!_ Sakura thought.

"Whatever you want Sakura. Whatever you want," Temari said. Sakura grumbled and hit her head on the table.


	2. Arrival

**xxx- those are the breaks in the story**

**Remember to review! **

**Chapter 2: Arrival **

"Hey Sakura," a voice said.

She turned around to face Chouji. He was running down the street.

"Uh..hi," Sakura greeted. She was surprised to see him since they barely talked.

"Hokage wants to see you."

"OK. Do you know what for?"

"No."

"Thanks Chouji."

"No prob," he answered and walked away.

"Now what does Naruto want," she muttered to herself and started to walk to his office.

She got there in 10 minutes.

"Yes Naruto?" she asked walking in.

Naruto spun around in his chair.

"I sort of have a mission for you," he said.

"Yes."

"I want you to get our guest situated."

"OK? Our guest-"

She was cut off by a tall figure stepping out of the shadows.

"Hello Sakura."

"Sa- Sasuke?"

He looked good. Of course he didn't really change, but still he looked good.

"You look good," she said.

He looked her up and down. Damn, she looked good ,too."

"You, too," he replied.

Naruto just sat there with a dopey smile on his face. He was enjoying this.

Sakura came back to her senses, "When did you get back."

"Um, about an hour ago. Naruto and I have been talking."

"How long are you staying?"

"For good."

Sakura smiled. It was good to have him back after three years. Maybe everything would be alright now. Maybe-

"Huan," she frowned.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto coughed.

"She didn't say anything," he pushed.

"Naruto."

"Sakura."

She took a deep breathe, "The thing is Sasuke I-"

She felt her feet leave the ground. Sasuke swept her up in a hug.

"It's so good to see you. look I have a lot to do, but how about we all go out later and have some dinner. Ok?"

"Yes!" Hokage said and Sasuke and him walked out of the room leaving Sakura behind.

"Dinner Sasuke. Dinner Huan. Oh Boy!" she yelled and ran to Huan's house.

XXX

"Huan?" Sakura said knocking on his door.

"Hey," he greeted giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Can we cancel tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I have an important dinner with Naruto."

He gave her a stern look.

"It seems every time we have a big night planned you always have to cancel."

She half smiled, "I'll make it up to you later."

"You better."


	3. Reunited

**XXX equals breaks & REVIEW!!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

Sakura was now in her room getting ready. She wore jeans, a low cut, v-neck, tight black top and high heels. Hey if you got it flaunt it.

She walked over to the restaurant that Naruto had made reservations for. Sometimes being Hokage was worth it especially when it came to late dinner dates. She told the waitress her name and was seated next to Sasuke and across from Naruto.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," Sasuke replied, his smile getting wider.

"Hi, Sakura. I was just telling Sasuke how awesome my job was", Naruto yawned, leaning back on his chair.

"Sure you were."

So Sakura are you going to invite Sasuke to your- Ow!" Naruto yelped. Sakura had just kicked him in the leg.

"Invite me where?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura hesitated, "To my, uh, he's talking about, um, Sasuke I'm getting married Saturday.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, but then his whole faced turned cold.

"Congratulations," Sasuke congratulated.

"Thanks."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Huan. We've been dating for two and a half years.

"Wow. You guys rushed into an engagement, huh."

"Well when you love someone-"

"-you wait"

Sakura looked down at the table. Naruto gave her a concerned look but then turned to Sasuke. His expression changed to 'Hey Guys' to 'Get Away From Me'.

"Uh, Sasuke," Naruto began, "do you want to go Saturday.

Sakura knew where this was going.

'You know what? I'm gonna go," she said.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah maybe it's for the best," Sasuke said bitterly. Sakura shook her head and walked out, tears starting to stream down her face.

XXX

Sakura sat the next morning on her couch, spoon and gallon of ice-cream in hand.

"Spoon meet cookie dough. Cookie dough meet spoon," she sighed.

"Knock knock," Ino said, opening the door. Ten Ten followed behind her.

"Hey," Sakura grumbled.

"Someone's upset," Ino observed.

"Duh."

Sakura what's the matter? Your murdering that poor ice-cream," Ino sympathized.

"Speaking of which," Ten Ten said grabbing two more spoons.

"Sure join in. you two can sit with me and sulk," Sakura muttered, patting the cushion beside her. Ten Ten sat on one side and Ino the other. The three girls concentrated on the creamy goodness of the ice-dream.

"So what happened?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke's back."

Ino and Ten Ten exchanged looks.

"Since your not gasping, I'll assume you two know?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah," Ten Ten said, "We saw him this morning, but Naruto told us a couple of days ago that he was coming."

"A couple of days?"

"Yeah Sasuke wrote Naruto a letter about a week ago."

"Sakura buried her face into the pillow.

"Great," she muffled.

Ino sighed, "If it helps, I think he got uglier."

"He can't get ugly. He's Sasuke."

"Yeah I know I was just trying to help you."

"Lying to me doesn't help."

"I'm sorry," Ino whispered.

Sakura half heartedly smiled, "It's alright. I don't know why I'm so upset; I mean I'm getting married in less than a week."

"Yeas you are. Um… maybe that's why. Sakura don't take this personally but do you love Huan?" Ten Ten questioned.

"What! Of course I love him."

"Let me rephrase it. Are you in love with him?"

"Ye- Yes," Sakura hesitated.

Ino interrupted, "Sasuke and you. You two were in love. It took you six months to get over him. To be truthful, when Sasuke left the second time I thought that you would have waited a little longer to date again.

"What are you trying to say?" That I'm still in love with Sasuke?"

Both of the girls didn't respond. Sakura sighed and finished the last bit of ice-cream.


	4. Dinner for 3

XXX breaks

**Chapter 4: Dinner for Three**

Sakura was coming home from the market with ice-cream in hand when she spotted Sasuke. He stopped in his tracks and she in hers.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"So-"

"Do you need help?"

"Uh," she looked down at her bags. "Sure."

He took some bags and the two walked the coupe of blocks down to her house in silence.

She opened her door and they walked in.

"Haven't been here in a while," Sasuke said.

"I know."

"Wow. You got a lot of ice-cream. Are you Ok? I know that you eat a lot of ice-cream when you're upset," he asked concerned.

"Uh yeah," she said.

NO YOU STUPID DOPE. I'MUPSET BECAUSE YOU MAKE LIFE SO DAMN DIFFICULT! Inner Sakura yelled.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Remember the last time we had ice-cream?"

Sakura smiled at the thought. Sasuke and her were watching a movie when they got into an ice-cream fight.

Then the door opened.

"Sakura?" Huan called. His smiled faded.

"Hi, you must be Huan," Sasuke said.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Sasuke."

"Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"I've heard a lot about you. I mean a long time ago I did."

"Well all I know about you is that you're getting married to Sakura Saturday."

"Are you coming?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"So Sasuke, would you like to stay for dinner?" Huan asked opening up the freezer.

"Woah Sakura, what's with the ice-cream? If you this by the wedding, your going to have to get your dress tailored," he replied.

Sasuke glared at him and Sakura glanced at him nervously. Maybe because she didn't have a dress yet?

"I would LUV to stay for dinner," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Great. We're having ramen."

"One of my favorites."

XXX

Sakura sat at the kitchen table so flustered about what these two might do to each other.

"Where have you been traveling?" Huan asked.

Sasuke stabbed his food with his chopsticks, "Here and there."

"Just here and there?" Sakura angrily asked him. Forget about what Sasuke and Huan might do to each other, what about Sasuke and Sakura?

"Uh, yeah."

"So there really was know particular reason why you left."

Huan knew where this was going.

"Honey," he told her, "maybe he just-"

"Maybe he just wanted to hurt the people close to him!" she yelled, looking right at him.

"Sakura," he began, but she had already torn down to her room.

Huan looked at his ramen as an angry Sasuke left.


	5. The Dress

**XXX Breaks AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**Chapter 5: The Dress**

Sakura woke up from five hours of sleep crying. She cried herself to sleep and cried herself to wake up. Huan left last night, probably mad at her about what happened about what went down with Sasuke.

"I guess I better get dressed," she said to herself. She got up sniffling a little and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy.

She ended up taking a walk and ended up in a bridal shop.

"May I help you?" a saleswoman asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a dress."

"Yes of course. Bridesmaid or a wedding dress?"

"Wedding."

The lady took her down aisles of dresses, but nothing caught her eye. She was finally about to leave when a glimpse of glitter caught her eye.

She walked towards the dress that poofed out a little and pulled it off the rack. It was beautiful. IT was a tube dress but the top of the dress was fitted like a corset and had swirls of glitter on it and was heart shaped. The bottom poofed out in glitter. It was a true Cinderella dress.

"May I try this on?" Sakura asked the woman.

"Of course."

Sakura slipped on the fantasy dress like it was made for her.

"Wow," she said when she looked in the mirror. She stood on a pedestal in the middle of the store.

"You look gorgeous," the lady replied. When Sakura was on the stool, Sasuke was walking and stopped in the front of the store to admire a very beautiful girl.

"Wow," he said under his breathe. He walked inside, his mind unwillingly, but his body kept moving forward.

"Sakura," he whispered. She turned around to face him.

"SASUKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I was uh-"

"Walking Around."

"Yeah."

Sasuke looked at how gorgeous she was. She looked so much different, yet the same. Her short hair sparkled with the dress.

The saleslady smiled, "You shouldn't see your bride in her wedding dress until the wedding."

Sasuke looked directly into Sakura's eyes. She blushed and turned away.

"I guess I better leave," he said.

"Go!" the lady laughed and Sasuke walked out the door.

"You two make a cut couple," she observed.

"What? Oh yeah. I mean, er-" Sakura rambled. The lady looked at her questionally.

"I'll buy it," Sakura told her and the saleswoman rung it up.

**XXX**

**Kk I know that this is a REALLY short chapter and so were the other ones. I'll make the next one longer. I'm actually writing it right now. It may not be super long but it will be longer than the other ones, I think, OK remember REVIEW!**


	6. I Love You

XXX breaks

**Chapter 6: I Love You **

Sakura sat on the swing and stared at the night sky. She sighed at the thought of her wedding in 4 days.

"Oh, uh, hi Sakura," someone said. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke coming towards her. He sat on the swing next to her.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Hn."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Sound like your about to say something and then don't! Can you just tell me?"

He looked down at the ground, "I was just thinking about the first time I left, the second time I left, and the first time we kissed. It all happened at night and here we are again at night."

"You know it's your own fault right?"

"I know."

"Sasuke I-"

"I still love you Sakura," he said. He got up from the swing and went next to her and lifted up her chin. "I always have."

"Sasuke."

He kissed her. Gentle at first, then more aggressive. She rose from the swing and he pushed her up against a tree. His hands encircled her waist, hers holding on to his neck. It was the best kiss she ever had. It was fierce yet every second was romantic.

"Sasuke, I still love you," she said resting her head up against his forehead. He brushed the hair out of her face and started to kissing her again.

XXX

Sakura woke up at five the next day, an arm holding on to her waist.

She slightly turned her head to see a sleeping Sasuke breathing down her back. She smiled at the thought of last night. He was right. A lot of stuff did happen at night between those two. Sasuke started to wake up, freeing her a little.

"Good morning," Sakura said. He buried his face in her hair. Her hair smelled like strawberries, his favorite.

"Did I ever mention how much I love your hair short," Sasuke told her. Sakura giggled.

"I thought you liked girls with long hair," she smirked. Sasuke just held her tighter.

"I love you so much," Sasuke began, "I don't want to lose you again. I keep telling you I love you because I don't think I told you enough before."

"You won't lose me. I mean-"Sakura started than shot right up, "Crap! Huan."

Sasuke looked at her a little peeved.

"So you still choose him over me?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I mean I'm supposed to get married in a few days."

"I think that answers the question."

"Don't start. Please don't start."

"Why not?"

She slapped him right across the face. He looked and felt shocked. Hey he had it coming.

"You left me. I was there for you and you left. You simply left a note and I went running out for you. When I found you by the gate you said it was something you had to do. I told you I would help you because I loved you and you said that I couldn't. I cried so much for you because you abandoned me. Then I shunned you out of my heart. I couldn't take anymore pain from you, so don't talk to me about fairness!" she yelled at him.

He didn't answer her back. Was there really a way to answer her back?

She got up and went through his dresser. She grabbed a pair of his boxer's (clean) and a t-shirt. He followed her out a minute later in the same thing.

"Do you have anything for breakfast?" she asked him.

"In the freezer there's bacon and I have some eggs," he said.

"I'll cook. God knows you can't."

He smiled, "This is true."

Scowl.

"Are you still mad?"

Evil eyes.

"Sakura."

"Let me just cook. Really Sasuke, let's not talk about it," she said putting the bacon on the frying pan.

"Our whole relationship revolves around the question."

Sakura started to flip some of the bacon.

She sighed, "I know, I know. You have fast cooking bacon. What brand is it?"

"The right choice."

"Sasuke."

"I'm serious. Look," Sasuke said. He held up the the package for her to read. It said 'The right Choice.'

She finished cooking the bacon, setting it on a plate.

"Aren't you going to make the eggs?"

"I don't eat eggs."

"Since when?"

"Since the yolk was a baby chick."

He looked at her, now concerned. She looked down at her plate, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Sasuke there's another reason why I was mad at you. I mean I was pissed."

"Tell me."

"Well when I came home from the doctor, I found the note-"

"You were at the doctor's?"

She took a deep breathe, tears starting to form at the corner's of her eyes.

"I just found out I was pregnant to find that you were leaving."

He dropped his plate.

"I had a miscarriage. The doctor said it was caused by stress. You left me and are baby and that made me lose it. Thus I shunned you out of my heart. You only caused pain," Sakura said coldly. He blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend.

"I, uh, I really don't know what to say. Damn it Sakura, why didn't you say anything when you caught me at the gate?"

"If you weren't going to stay for love, then you didn't need to be forced to stay here because of a child."

Sasuke went into his den, slamming the door behind him. Sakura sat there. She slid onto the floor crying. She couldn't see a thing through her tears. She cried the hardest she ever cried before. Sasuke heard her through the walls. It was his own fault that she had a miscarriage. He took a kunai and stabbed his desk. He kept stabbing it until he was panting. He heard Sakura's sobs get louder. He went to the kitchen and dropped down beside her.

He took her by the shoulders, hurting her a little. She cried harder. He hugged her so hard she thought she was going to die of suffocation.

"I'm so sorry," Sasuke whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke you're hurting me."

"I know I did."

"No, I mean you're HURTING me!"

He let go of her a little, but just a little.

"Let me be Sasuke. Let me finally be."

Sasuke looked into her green eyes.

"No."

She looked into his black eyes.

"Please."

"Sakura."

She kissed him hard and long. Sakura put her head against his chest. "Please."

He let her go. She left a half hour later from her place on the floor. He finally let her go.

Sakura walked down the street. The sun was coming up and barely anyone was out.

_Good, since I'm still in Sasuke's clothes_ she thought.

Sakura looked up at the sky and started to sing, "All by my-self."

**So it's really not that long but whatever. I just hope you like it! I also haven't really been proof reading this so sorry for any grammar problems,**


	7. Some Advice

**So this chapter is REALLY short so yeah. So I'm gonna ramble a little just to make it a little longer. So I hope you enjoyed my story so far!**

**Chapter 7: Some Advice**

Ino and Shino were walking from boutique to boutique. Shino staggered next to her clearly pissed. This was Ino's idea of a makeover.

"Hey Ino," Huan called to her.

"Hey what are you doing over here?"

"Suit shopping. Hey Shino!"

"Yes."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Right."

Ino interrupted them, "How's Sakura?"

"She's been acting different since Sasuke came."

Shino looked at Ino, "I'm not getting involved in this conversation. I'm going to find Kiba." He started walking away.

"Involved in what?"

Ino shifted uncomfortably, "Sasuke and Sakura have that thing. You can't ignore it."

Huan sighed, "I know."

"You do?"

"I mean I sensed it. I'm so stupid to think that we'll live happily together. Maybe we're better off just calling the wedding off."

"Why? You can't! You'll break her heart."

"Well, she's breaking mine." Ino shook her head and went out shopping some more.


	8. Party Over Here

0 XXX are breaks

**Chapter 8: Party Over Here**

Sakura found herself again digging her spoon through ice-cream. The only difference this time was that she wore her wedding dress.

Huan walked in the house without a knock.

"Sakura we need to talk."

"I know."

"You-Wow!" He looked at her in the dress.

"I need shoes."

"No, Huan said covering his eyes, "Its bad luck."

Sakura laughed and put the ice-cream away.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he said. She went into her room, took the dress off and put on a red sweat suit.

"Two days left," Sakura giggled.

"Right. Are you going to have a party? If you were could I have one?"

"We both have a party. I know Naruto planned one for you."

"Are you excited or nervous or both?"

"Both, but I'm happy."

"Same."

The couple kissed and Huan went to go see Naruto.

"Happy," Sakura reassured herself.

XXX

"Party!" Ino shouted. Temari, Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino, and Hinata were celebrating Sakura's party.

"Happy New Year!" Temari cried half in the bag.

"No! Congratulations!" Ten Ten offered.

"Right."

Sakura shook her head, "She's going to regret that in the morning."

"Ow," Temari slurred. They turned around to see her on the floor.

"I fell," she giggled and held up her hand, "look I have ten fingers! Ha!"

"Delusional freak," Ten Ten slurred herself.

"Oh no," Hinata said. Usually Temari was delusional, crazy drunk and Ten Ten was the angry drunk.

"Keep them separate," Ino said to them. They didn't want them to get into a fight.

"Ten Ten I'm going to hit you with my four hands. I just counted four hands."

"I'm going to hit you with my fists!"

Wam!

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Lee were celebrating Huan's bachelor party.

Sasuke came by Naruto's house and Naruto told him to stay. Then Huan and him got into an argument and Sasuke hit Huan right in the eye.

"I knew it," Huan said, "You still love her." Sasuke went for him but Gaara stepped in front of him.

"Cool it, Uchiha," he hissed holding him back.

"Gaara let go of me."

"Listen I don't really like this guy either, but whether or not you like it Sakura is getting married to him tomorrow."

"Listen Sasuke," Kankuro chimed in, "let it go."

"I will never be happy that my youthful love has been taken from me, but I have to except that fact," Lee said.

"Hn," Neji smirked.

Sai held Huan back with Shikamaru and Chouji. Murder was in his eyes (Huan not Sai).

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered and walked out.

"Sasuke wait up!" Naruto called after him.

Sasuke kept walking, a running Naruto catching up to him.

"Go away Naruto," he grumbled.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Does she know you still love her?"

"Of course."

"OK."

"I'm going to leave. I knew I should have never come back."

"Well I think it's a mistake," Naruto yawned.

"I don't know Naruto. I don't know."

**Ok I have two chapters left. SO sorry it took a while to have this up. It might be a little while before the next chapter comes up but I'll try to get some more fee time soon.**


	9. Wedding

**Xxx are breaks**

**Chapter 9: Wedding**

"Wow, Sakura, you look gorgeous," Hinata gushed.

"Aww, Sakura!" Ino smiled.

"Uh, my head hurts," Temari complained.

"Well yeah," Ten Ten laughed.

Ten Ten, Hinata, and Temari wore green silk halter dresses that flowed. Ino had the same one except hers was pink because she was the maid of honor.

"Sakura?" someone said opening the door. It was Naruto.

"We'll let you two talk," Ten Ten said.

"Actually three," Kakashi replied.

The four girls left leaving what was left of team 7.

"Sakura, my have you blossomed," Kakashi complimented.

"Thanks."

Naruto walked over to her and hugged her.

"Stop," she laughed, "my makeup is going to run because your going to make me cry."

"Sorry."

Sakura smiled, looking at both of them.

"I'm getting married," she exhaled.

"We'll leave you and let you think. I'll be waiting at the door so I can walk you down the aisle," Kakashi told her. Sakura nodded.

Naruto put his hand in his pocket, "I almost forgot. Here." He handed her a letter and the two of them walked out of the room. She took it and read it carefully.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you have a happy life with Huan. Sorry about his eye. Sakura I'm going to leave for good. Being here hurts to much. Sakura I will always love you. Congratulations and best of luck._

_Love Always,_

_Sasuke_

Sakura sat there motionless. How could Naruto give this to her on her wedding?

_What do I do?_ Sakura thought. _Wait why am I even questioning this? _

She sighed in frustration.

"Damn!" she yelled.

"Huan or Sasuke. Sasuke or Huan. Ahh!"

She sat on a chair thinking about what to do.

"Let's get this wedding started."

She went out the door to see Kakashi and Naruto waiting for her. The procession down the aisle started.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura are you all right?" Naruto questioned. She couldn't move, she was frozen in place.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Go."

She looked at Naruto. Kakashi stared at them both.

"Naruto."

"Not to get all fluffy, but he's the only guy out there for you."

She smiled at him and took off.

Huan waited patiently at the alter for Sakura. The bridesmaid procession was over and everyone was waiting for the bride. The door opened again and the piano started to play. Everyone stood up. Naruto walked down the aisle.

"Um, Huan," he whispered in his ear, "Sakura won't be marrying you today. So yeah." He walked away.

Huan took a boutique of flowers and smashed them. While all this was happening, Sakura was running to find Sasuke before he left.

The moon was shining and she looked like a ghost trying to find her beloved.

"Sasuke!" she yelled tripping. "Ow." She was on the ground by the bench where Sasuke first left her.

"Sasuke," she whispered. Her arm was bleeding from the scrape against he ground.

"Sakura?"

She turned her head to see Naruto.

"Naruto he left! He actually left."

"Not exactly."

Sasuke started coming to the side of Naruto.

"I'll go help with the wedding chaos. I found Sasuke about to leave and told him what happened. I'll let you two talk," Naruto said walking away.

"Sakura," he sighed helping her up, "You're bleeding. You look beautiful by the way."

He helped her get up. It started pouring rain.

"Sasuke you're such a jerk. I mean I can't even get married because of you."

He smiled, "Sorry."

"Sasuke you know I love you but you won't stay with me. How can I trust you?"

"Well did you leave Huan?"

She looked down.

"Exactly."

"That's not fair. I gave away my heart along time ago and I never got it back."

"The rain started pouring even harder.

"You chose him over me!"

"Then why am I here? Come on Sasuke. You had me and you left me."

She ran over to him and he caught her.

"You had me at Hn," she said. He held on to her and kissed her, the rain falling on their faces.

"I love you," Sakura said.

"I love you, too."


	10. 3 Months Later

**Chapter 10: 3 months later**

It was a beautiful night and the stars shone bright. Near the forest chairs and candles were set up by a gazebo.

Music started to play and a bride came down the pathway, candles and moon shining on her. She was in a fantasy dress, sparkles and all.

"Do you Sasuke, take thee Sakura?"

"I do."

"Do you Sakura-"

"I DO!"

Everyone started to laugh.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke took his wife and her a long kiss.

"Save it for the honeymoon," The best man said.

"Naruto."

"Just saying."

"Mrs. Uchiha," Sasuke cooed.

Sakura giggled and kissed her husband.

"By the way, I'm pregnant."

**The End**

**I hope everyone enjoyed my story.**


End file.
